


Vid: All About Sherdario

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Sherdario, parabatai in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: It's all about us right now...





	Vid: All About Sherdario

**Author's Note:**

> These two and their friendship make me so happy. Finally got around to finishing this - and I think I managed not to recycle any clips/images from [#parabatai](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10405245), so yay! :) Clips from all over Youtube.

**Music** : [Timber (instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUQbiM094Bg) by Pitbull ft. Kesha

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sherdario-timber.zip) (.mp4, 285mb)


End file.
